antara sedih dan senang
by FelicisNox13214
Summary: Harry yang terkena detensi dan poinnya dikurangi merasa sangat marah. tapi bagaimana jika ia melihat bibinya sedang sedih? chapter 2 UP! check this out! RnR please!
1. telat sekolah

Hai. Ini FF pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka ya!

Telat sekolah

"HARRY! BANGUN SAATNYA SEKOLAH!" teriak bibi petunia kepadanya. "iya bi," sahutnya sambil mengantuk. Yeah, itulah _harry potter_. Penyihir terkenal yang malas. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuknya. Setelah itu ia berganti baju seragam hogwarts dengan lambang gryffindor di jubahnya dan langsung mengambil tas dan sapu terbangnya. Dia langsung turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"harry, ini sandwich dan susu untukmu." Kata bibi petunia. "oh, tidak" katanya sambil melihat jam di dinding. "ada a.." bibi petunia juga kaget melihat jam. Sekarang sudah jam 08.55. "5 menit lagi akan masuk sekolah" kata harry. Ia langsung meminum susu dan memakan sandwichnya hanya 1 ia berlari secepat mungkin. "harry, bagaimana dengan sandwichnya?" teriak bibi petunia. "baiklah" kata harry. Lalu ia mengambil sandwich itu. Karena ia berfikir jika tidak memakan sandwich mungkin ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran. "Assalamu'alaikum" teriaknya saat menutup pintu. "Walaikum salam" jawab bibi petunia.

Ia langsung menaikkan sapu terbang fireboltnya ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung terbang tanpa melihat kanan kiri ataupun yg ada di depannya. Langsung saja ia menabrak orang-orang yang lewat didepannya. Bahkan dinding saja dihantam olehnya! Itulah _**HARRY POTTER**_. Walaupun malas tapi ia kuat untuk menghantam dinding sekalipun. Lalu ia melihat arlojinya. "oh tidak. 1 menit lagi!" katanya.

Dengan kehebatan sapunya harry hanya bilang, "kecepatan tinggi, menuju hogwarts" sapu itu langsung meluncur sangat cepat! Saking cepatnya,orang-orang saja sampai tidak melihat lintasnya sapu itu. Tapi banyak dagangan-dagangan yang berantakan karena fireboltnya itu. Hogwarts sudah mulai terlihat. Tinggal satu detik lagi ia sampai di hogwarts. Tapi sayang, fireboltnya kehilangan kendali. Ia menabrak sebuah kelas di hogwarts. Dan sialnya kelas itu adalah kelas ramuan. Dan kebetulan sekali pelajaran pertama adalah ramuan. Ia terjatuh tepat dihadapan Prof. Snape. "Oh tidak" pikirnya. "kau telat 1 menit 20 detik dengan detak 35 " kata Snape licik. Teman-teman yang lain termasuk Hermione dan Ron hanya bisa melihatnya sinis.

Gimana? Ceritanya aneh apa seru, atau menegangkan? Atau biasa aja? Sorry ya kalau Cuma dikit. Soalnya biar keliatannya seru gitu (tp kayanya gk seru deh) jadi akhir-akhirnya dibuat penasaran. tapi tenang, secepat mungkin aku bakal buat chapter 2 nya lagi. REVIEW YA!


	2. Detensi Snape

_Hai, ini yang chapter 2. Semoga pada suka ya!_

**Disclaimer: **© J.K Rowling Always

Tapi FF ini milik _LOONY WEASLEY®_

* * *

**Detensi Snape**

"Potong 50 angka dari Gryffindor karena kau telah memecahkan kaca kelasku. Potong 10 angka lagi karena kau telat. Dan kau juga mendapatkan detensi. Ikut ke kantor ku sekarang Mr Potter" kata Snape. Snape langsung keluar dari kelas sambil mengibaskan baju belakangnya yang memang seperti sayap kelelawar.

Harry langsung bangun dari lantai. Mengambil tas dan sapunya dan menaruhnya di meja Seamus yang sedang tertawa melihat Harry. "Hei! Apa yang kau.." "Nitip bentar" jawab Harry memotong kata-kata Seamus.

Ia langsung keluar dari kelas dan menyusuri beberapa koridor. Akhirnya Harry sampai di depan kantor Snape. "Assalamu'alaikum" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu. "Walaikum salam. Masuk" jawab Snape yang ternyata sedang berduduk santai di kursinya.

Harry membuka pintunya. Melihat ruangannya penuh dengan berbagai banyak ramuan dan bahan-bahannya. "Duduk." Perintah Snape kepada Harry. Harry duduk di salah satu kursi milik Snape. Ia melihat ada satu perkamen dan pena di meja. Sepertinya Harry tau detensi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Snape.

"Sekarang, kau harus menulis _saya tidak akan telat_." Perintah Snape. "Berapa kali?" tanya Harry . dengan kesopanan palsu yang patut dipuji. Harry sudah tau apa jawabannya. Ini sudah pernah ia lakukan bersama . hanya saja kata-katanya berbeda.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya." Jawab Snape dengan singkat sambil melihat-lihat ramuannya. Apa mungkin? Ia bisa membaca pikiranku? Atau dia tau aku sudah melakukan ini dengan Umbridge?

"Dua-duanya Potter," kata Snape yang sepertinya Harry tidak menanyakan apapun kepadanya. Melainkan diri sendiri. "Aku bisa Occlumency tau!." "OOHH.. terus _gue_ harus ngomong WOW gitu?" Jawab Harry yang sepertinya kesal. Baiklah! Dia akan berusaha agar tidak berpikir apapun. Dasar sombong.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke kelas untuk mengajar lagi." Kata Snape sambil menutup pintu. Sepertinya Snape mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang sewot dan konyol itu. Dan Harry yang senang tidak ada Snape berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan menulis '_saya tidak akan telat_' tetapi _**'DASAR KAU SNAPE SOK TAU SOK PINTER SOK COOL SOK GANTENG DAN SOK NGATUR-NGATUR! SONGONG LO!**__'_ itulah yang ditulisnya. Iya tau apa itu akan menempel di tangannya. Menempel di tangannya? GAWAT! Iya sadar. Sepertinya ia tadi sempat pusing gara-gara jatuh tadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa sampai...

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Snape kepada Harry. Snape datang begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mendengarnya membuka pintu. "S-ss-ssu..sudah _Professor_." Jawab Harry dengan gugup dan ketakutan. "Sini. Kulihat tanganmu" perintah Snape kepada Harry yang kedengarannya seperti memaksa. "T-ti..dak! " jawab Harry.

"Kenapa?" tanya Snape yang nada suaranya sok halus.

"Tak apa." Kata Harry santai walau ia ketakutan.

"Ya sudah. Berikan tanganmu. Aku mau lihat." Suruh Snape yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"I-I-Ini" kata Harry sambil memberikan tangannya kepada Snape.

Snape yang melihat tangan Harry yang bertuliskan '_DASAR KAU SNAPE SOK TAU SOK PINTER SOK COOL SOK GANTENG DAN SOK NGATUR-NGATUR! SONGONG LO!_' langsung melempar tangan Harry dan berkata, "KAU..! potong 50 angka dari Gryffindor! DAN KELUAR KAU DARI RUANGAN INI!" teriak Snape yang sepertinya marah besar.

-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-

"Kau gila!" teriak Ron sampai orang-orang di ruang rekreasi langsung menengoknya.

"Ssht!" kata Harry kepada Ron yang suaranya sangat kencang. Harry langsung bangkit dari sofa sambil membawa tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Ron.

"Harry! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai! Dan... ini sapumu!"teriak Ron yang melihat Harry sedang berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari asrama. "HARRY! HARRY!" Ron terus berteriak. Sampai keluar asrama. Harry yang dari tadi tidak menjawabnya tiba-tiba...

"Taruh saja sapuku disitu dan besok akan kuceritakan kembali ceritanya! Aku mau pulang!"

-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-

"Assalamu'alaikum." Salam Harry sambil membuka pintu rumah

"Walaikum salam. Ah.. Harry. Kau sudah pulang? Aku membuatkan sup ayam untukmu. Kau mau?" tanya Bibi Petunia.

"Ya.. tentu saja Bi, aku mau. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mandi dan ganti baju terlebih dahulu." Jawab Harry dengan senang. Ia sangat suka ayam. Apalagi jika dibuat menjadi sup.

"Baiklah. Cepat kalau begitu. Sebelum supnya dingin!" seru Bibi Petunia yang agak berteriak karena Harry sedang menaiki tangga.

"Baik Bi."

-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-

"Ini sup ayam mu Harry," kata Bibi Petunia. "Dan ini cokelat panas untukmu. Sepertinya kau kedinginan."

"Terima kasih, Bi." Jawab Harry dengan senang.

Sambil mengaduk-aduk cokelat panasnya, Harry bertanya kepada Bibi Petunia. "Bi, apakah kau tidak lapar?" "Mmm.. tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi." Jawab Bibi Petunia yang sepertinya sedang sedih. "Kau kenapa Bi?" tanya Harry yang sepertinya mulai melihat Bibi Petunia yang matanya berlinang air mata.

"Tak apa," Kata Bibi Petunia yang mengusap matanya. "Oh ya, sebaiknya Bibi harus menyetrika baju sekolahmu untuk besok. Kau makan dulu ya hiks.. disini hiks.."

"Bibi.. kau kena.." sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Bibi Petunia sudah memotongnya."Sudah. Makan dulu sana. Ada sup ayam spesial tuh. Hiks.."

Harry sedikit bingung. Kenapa sekarang sepertinya Bibi agak aneh. Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah sedih atau menangis. Dan kenapa kata-katanya seperti mengikuti iklan _Mie Sedaap_nya Indonesia?

Setelah menghabiskan sup ayam dan cokelat panasnya, ia mencuci mangkuk dan gelasnya. Setelah itu, ia keluar pergi dari dapur dan melihat ruang tamu penuh dengan tisu.

"Bi, Ada apa?"

To be continued...

* * *

Gimana ceritanya aneh ya? Kalo menurutku sih yang ini lumayan bagus dan sedikit lucu. Tp gk tau deh menurut kalian...

Maaf ya chapter 2 nya agak lama soalnya aku masih bingung arti occlumency itu apa terus aku cari-cari. Eh ketemu deh.

Tapi kalo itu ternyata legilimency bukan occlumency, maaf ya. Aku soalnya udah lama gk baca/nonton film harpot. Soalnya waktu itu aku lagi serius buat UN SD.

Maaf juga ya kalo chapter 1 nya cacat. Soalnya aku masih author baru anget jadi gk ngerti kalo harus ada disclaimernya.

THANKS ya yang udah review.. chapter 3 kayanya beberapa bulan lagi.. hehehe

Atau mau cepet? REVIEW DONG!


End file.
